A witch's dream
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Everyone dreams, most of them never come true, but witch's also dream of something better,can her dream come true? enter blessed ones and find out what the young Robin dreams of, AmonxRobin Mature lang.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams, everyone has them, though unfortunately they are usually dashed in a mere second, especially when its children's dreams then they think that everyone is out to get them and the whole universe is rejecting them. Again she jerked straight up in bed, a cold sweat drenching her person and the sheets underneath her, she still didn't wear anything to bed, seen as she was in a prison, well, not so a jail cell but might as well have been. The company of a man who always gave her ugly stares when she did things he didn't approve of, holding the company of a man who never said a word to her unless she was willing to talk first, though she did get her baths and food, although her dress was getting a bit ragged, and her boots, she knew the heel on them was soon to break. She didn't know how long she could do this for, after all she felt like she had died when the factory came crashing down, like it came crashing down on top of her, crushing the very life, the very existence of her. Now she was being heavily watched by the man she had always wanted more from, but he never acknowledged her the way she wanted him to, nor did he even try to acknowledge her, it was like she was alone, that he was just apart of the wall most of the time, or just a shelf that his laptop sat on, he was always working on that damned piece of technological hardware. She had had it, and she was going to give him a piece of her mind, she jerked out of bed, forgetting to put on clothes, she jerked opened the door, she walked to his bedroom, he wasn't there, she walked into the living room, again he wasn't there.

"He is not here when I am crushing down on myself, where the hell is he!?!" Robin having a mental breakdown. She found his laptop, she thought about frying it with her flames but then she figured that he would think that she was out of control, so she just took it and slammed it onto the floor, anymore she had lost her faith in God most of the time condemning Him because she was in this situation.

"You piece of shit, you're the thing, the object that gets all of his attention, his fingers hitting your keys, his eyes attracted to what is on your screen, never has he paid anything so much attention!" Robin jumping up and down on the broken pieces that used to be a laptop, Amon's only resource to the outside of their confinement. Robin was too busy cursing the object that he had spent so much time on that she didn't hear the door shut, Amon heard the commotion and swiftly moved to his bedroom for the time being. From the doorway he watched her throw her tantrum, her childish fit of rage, he crossed his arms, but then he noticed that he was staring at her, she was naked!

_~What the hell? Why is she naked, in my room, throwing a fit, has she finally lost control of her powers? No, she isn't using her powers, she is having a mental breakdown, that's all.~ _Amon continued watching her. When she finally took a breath and turned and saw her watch dog standing in the doorway, he raised a brow,

"Are you quite done destroying my laptop, you do realize you are naked, right?" Amon quirked a half smile. Robin clenched her teeth,

"You, you finally realize that your stuck in this apartment with me, look, its my hell, I can be naked if I want to, its been four years, four years Amon, and never once have you spoken to me, you never chat with me, you never look my way, you are always on that damned piece of shit laptop, it gets all of your damn attention, and I am left with none, at least you could provide me with a bit of conversation if we are to be stuck together like this! I wash your clothes, I put them away, I do the dishes, I change out the trashcans and put new bags in the trashcans, god, you still just sit there, as if a fucking fairy does all your dirty work around here, no appreciation given, no voice telling me 'oh gee Robin thank you for all that you do around here while I fuck off on my laptop,' nothing, my dress is in rags, my heels are about to fall off my damn shoes, I can't do it anymore, I can't go on living this way, on the run every month, not knowing where we are going, we don't even have a plan, or you have a plan but I don't know it because you don't voice your plans with me, you keep me in the dark, all the time, I hate you, I truly to God hate you, and that's if there is a God up there, because I am a 19 year old girl, I'm being hunted by someone who has labeled me a witch, not only a witch but the Eve of all witches, I am 19, 19 years, never have I had a normal life, that's all I have ever dreamed of, I didn't want to be raised in a church, with a small room, actions of a nun, and still here I reside in a confinement, never seeing the light of day, only through a window, getting fresh air through a window, not able to walk down the street, not able to have a boyfriend, or friends, or any real family for that matter, none of this bothers you because, because you have no heart, you killed your last partner without even thinking about it, come on Amon, I am never going to have the normal life I want, that I have dreamed of my entire 19 years, the companionship of another, if only for a little while, and in hopes of later settling down and have a family I never have, the house with windows, with a nice large yard for the children to play around in, the dog that chases them around and they chase around, and ….and the companion that spends time with me, not all on work and watches over me because he wants to not because he has to, and has a heart to love all our children and me, a family man, so go on, put the gun right here, and pull the damn trigger," Robin pulling his gun out of the holster, positioning the gun on her naked skin on her chest plate and took his hand and put it around the handle.

"Do it Amon, just pull the trigger, you don't even have to think about it, you'll feel no remorse over me, it was your mission after all, do it Amon, I can't live like this anymore," Robin as strong as she could, her chest heaving up and down with her screaming and ranting.

"Robin," Amon knowing it was long overdue, she had been great, doing everything without complaining, without talking back, even when he came home at 3 in the mornings, she never asked where he was or who he was with.

"No, you have to release me from this hell," Robin harshly,

"Robin!" Amon trying to tell her something,

"Do it!" Robin screamed at him, she suddenly passed out. Amon quickly reached out and grabbed her naked form, to keep her from falling to the floor.


	2. Forgotten and Alone no longer

Amon held her naked form against him as he put his gun away, he carried her away to her room and placed her under the covers.

_~Well I have succeed in making her hate me now, wait, I have missed her birthday again and she broke my laptop, good thing I had saved everything on that thumb drive, god, this is really getting out of hand.~ _Amon about to leave her room, something hanging from the door caught his attention, he glanced at it, it was a set of rags that was in a form of a dress,

_~She does need a new dress, her shoes, where are her shoes?~ _Amon looking around, he spotted them by the bed, he picked them up and looked them over,

_~She is right, the heels are about to fall off, I do need to pay a little more attention to her, or she may lose control over her power next.~ _Amon grabbing her dress and her shoes and quickly left the room, he gathered everything and left their apartment.

* * *

A couple hours later Robin woke up, she looked around,

"My dress, its gone and my shoes, what am I supposed to wear?" Robin only having the dress and no other outfit.

"I know," Robin jumping out of bed and rushing to Amon's room, having suspicions that he had took her dress and had left again. Once she entered his room she walked over to the closet and found a nice silk black shirt that buttoned up in front and threw on a pair of his boxers from the drawer. Robin decided to go to the small kitchen and fix herself some coffee, as if she needed caffeine to add more fuel to her rage. Amon was gone all day but when he finally came home he was covered from head-to-toe in bags and still had one more trip to the car.

"I wasn't finished screaming at you, you know," Robin about to bust his chops all over again,

"You passed out the first time from the childish ranting," Amon putting the bags in his room and locking the door, he left and went for the last load, he came back in with a carrying case of some kind for a small dog and what looked to be dry cleaning.

"When was your birthday?" Amon asked,

"I can't believe you, you forgot…my birthday?" Robin screamed.

"Why do you think I came back with all these bags, they aren't mine except for one," Amon putting a puppy in her lap. Robin's mouth shut fast,

"Also, your dress, I figured you might want to keep it around a little while longer with your shoes, but I also took the liberty of getting you more underwear and some pants and shirts, some socks and a good pair of sneakers, along with a laptop," Amon explained.

"So you get me a dog, another watchdog is that it, another object that won't carry on a damn conversation with me, another watchdog that **has**to protect me, that doesn't have a choice in the matter, well, you know what, I don't want him, nor do I want any of the other things from you!" Robin getting up and letting the puppy hit the floor, the pup shook himself and stared at Amon with sad eyes.

"What the hell do you want from me Robin? I'm trying to protect you the best way I know how, I have sacrificed a lot, practically everything to be here to protect you," Amon stoically,

"I never asked you to, you chose to become my watchdog, so don't try and make me feel guilty because you gave up all that so called life of yours all on your own and you know what I want…it does not matter anymore, dreams don't come true, I have never gotten anything that I have wanted, and Amon, I am not a child, have never had a childhood, so do not tell me I am throwing childish rants, because if you actually communicated with me I wouldn't be going insane right now, and what I truly need is a friend to help me through hardships like this, someone who at least cares enough to tell me the plan, to tell me I will be able to stop running at some point and to tell me things will work out, but whatever, I'm going to sleep, what a great birthday this has been," Robin mumbled, she walked to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"Her birthday was today, good job Amon, she really won't be able to tolerate you anytime soon," Amon grumbled to himself and the puppy that was sitting in front of her door,

"Come on boy, lets get some food," Amon digging around for his bowls and the dog food. The pup just sat in the same spot till his food was being poured into a bowl then he ran and started eating, Amon decided to wash Robin's new clothes and hung her dress in his room for the time being. During the middle of the night Robin came out of her room and walked into the living room and started throwing things around, the puppy watched from the hallway, Amon was soon joining the pup only wearing a pair of silk pajama pants which of course was black, once Robin was finished with the living room she moved to the kitchen, he heard her open a drawer the pup ran to the kitchen and started barking at her, Amon smirked,

_~He'll be a great guard dog for her.~ _Amon thought, he walked into kitchen to make like he was getting something to drink, Robin was slicing her wrist but it kept healing,

"Why can't I just end it, why do I have to be stuck in this situation, with you!?!" Robin screaming at him and still wearing his boxers and shirt. Amon fixed some water and bent down in front of her,

"I can't be that bad to live with, I know its hard like this, being stuck inside all the time without anything to do, but I'm working on it, I have been every chance I get, I've been working on it since we have been running," Amon strongly.

"That's why you spend all your time on the laptop," Robin crying silent tears,

"Yes," Amon offering the glass of water to her, she took it and stared at the glass,

"So, you want to talk about what is making you have a mental breakdown?" Amon sitting down and leaning against the cabinets, she rubbed the glass with her thumb, it was quiet for a while,

"You never talk to me, you give me ugly looks when I do something you don't approve of, you never let me go outside but you get to go outside and stay out till 3 in the morning, you never tell me the plans you have, you never really help with the dishes, or the cooking or laundry, I feel all alone, and you always seem not to care, you are so cold, I get that you helped me escape all those times and I get that you are trying to protect me even now, but you seem like you have tried your best to make me hate you, but why? Are you really going to shoot me dead if my powers take control over me, you have pointed a gun at me before when Father Juliano had told you through that letter that I was dangerous, you never pulled the trigger on me not even when I accepted the fate of you killing me, you weren't able to pull that trigger then and you won't be able to pull the trigger if my power consumes me, you are distant Amon, you've always kept me at arms length and with this mental breakdown I'm going through, I'm honestly scared that if things do not change I will lose control, and I don't want you to be around if that happens, I don't want to hurt you with my powers, you are or were my partner and not just that but my friend, please, all I ask is for change to take place before I lose what little I do have, talk to me, let me in on your secrets, we only have each other in this," Robin glancing at him as her tears made silent, salty tracks down her face. Amon took his thumb and wiped her tears away, it was the first sign that Robin saw as Amon did care, she never knew how much he actually did care, and more than likely never would come to find out how much he did care.

"Drink your water, things will change, for the better, I do not want for you to lose yourself," Amon slowly pulling at her wrist to see it was just a mere scar now.

"Robin, I know you have lost all faith in God right now because of the situation you are in but it could be worse, you could be on your own and if that were the case I'm sure that the hunters would have found you by now, your best chance at surviving is with me," Amon strongly.

"Amon, I…I'm sorry I snapped like that, I didn't ask you to throw away everything to help me, especially Touko, I know you guys were in a relationship and…" Robin interrupted,

"Touko and I were over long before I got involved helping you, Touko was not your fault, none of what I gave up is your fault, I am a seed Robin, the reason why I leave is because…" Amon being interrupted,

"Your powers, your powers are awakening," Robin strongly, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, and I didn't want to be around you because I didn't want to hurt you," Amon looking away from her,

"Maybe I can help you," Robin strongly,

"How, we both have different powers," Amon confused,

"Well, I was thinking I could help you control the powers," Robin shrugged.

"Yeah, okay, we'll have to go to where I have been going at night," Amon strongly,

"Alright," Robin nodded,

"Promise me one thing, no matter how hard your life is, no matter the situation, do not ever do this ever again," Amon showing her the scar on her wrist where she had cut herself.

"I promise, its just, I want a normal life, without this curse, but at this rate I would be better off if I give my life to God, as in being a nun for the rest of my life, its not like I'll ever be able to have a relationship with a guy and I doubt you would be up for a relationship with me," Robin shrugged.

"Why would you want a relationship with me?" Amon confused, she shrugged,

"We are both witches, you are Adam of the witches, and I am Eve of the witches, in the Bible it says that Adam was created to be Eve's companion, another reason is because you know all my deep dark secrets, and I have a feeling that I am about to learn more about your dark deep secrets, I would never be able to tell someone else who I may be interested in because of my safety and the fear of rejection, if you can't be honest with that person and if you lack the communications, then the relationship won't last long," Robin strongly.

"You are very smart, how do you know that much about relationships?" Amon smirked,

"Well if you put two people together for a long period of time there are going to be problems, look at us, there hasn't been any problems between us because I have kept everything locked up and finally I just couldn't handle anymore of this situation, because you haven't communicated with me, you aren't really honest with me, keeping me from the plans, I have also learned from watching Karasume and Dojima around the office, Dojima always screwed up because she was always late and she never really did anything, as in actual work," Robin explained.

"Come on, I'll lay with you till you fall asleep," Amon getting up and extending his hand out to her, she grabbed his hand and he helped her up,

"I didn't get you the pup for you to have another guard dog, I got you the dog because it was apart of your dream, you wanted the dog that would chase your children around and vice versa, that and he can keep you company if I fail at doing so, he will be your best friend if you let him, so don't put the blame on him, none of it is his fault, he needs someone to pay attention to him just as much as you do," Amon explained. Robin looked down at the pup,

"What should we call him?" Robin asking for his opinion,

"You should give him a strong name," Amon explained. Robin drank her water, she sat it in the sink.

"Draco," Robin picking the pup up and cradling him in her arms,

"Draco?" Amon raising an eyebrow,

"You know after the constellations in the sky, they were named after a dragon, I don't know the whole story, but it is a strong name," Robin smiling, they walked to the bedroom and Robin and the pup got under the covers.

"Coming?" Robin asked, Amon slowly walked to the bed and crawled under the covers, Robin curled up to her pup and laid her head on Amon's chest, he freaked out, his body tensed,

"Is this alright? With me laying like this?" Robin not wanting to screw up thing as bad as the situation was, it could get even worse.

"Yeah, its fine," Amon clearing his throat,

"Don't lie to spare my feelings," Robin explained,

"It's a little uncomfortable, I never really let anyone sleep this close to me before, but I'm fine with it," Amon putting his arm around her to show her that he wasn't lying.

"Goodnight Amon and thank you for my birthday gifts, and thank you for saving my dress and my heels, and for the pup, I like him a lot," Robin yawning,

"Its not a problem, if you need any help getting the net on your laptop, I can help," Amon explained.

"I should be able to get it set up, but since I don't know the laptop really well I may take you up on that offer," Robin smiling a little,

"Alright, you'll let me know?" Amon assumed,

"Yeah, I will let you know," Robin smiling still, she fluttered her eye lashes against his naked chest, she slowly wrapped her arm around his waist and watched the goose bumps rise against his flesh. Slowly she let her long thin, skinny fingers trail his skin, suddenly he let out a laugh, she glanced up at him.

"That tickled," Amon softly, Robin wasn't much tired so she took the advantage and started to tickle him,

"Come on, get some sleep, I've got some work to do tomorrow," Amon explained, Robin nodded, he could tell she was still a bit worried about losing herself by the way she was avoiding thinking about it by tickling him, he closed his eyes and tightened his arm around her.

"I won't let you lose yourself to your powers, I swear to you, I won't lose you like that," Amon strongly, Robin's grip tightened around him and she finally started to let the tears freely flow against his naked chest, he smirked, knowing she should feel a lot better in the morning, he started to rub her back to let her know she wasn't going to be alone anymore.


	3. Robin modeling and Amon's Plans

Just dropping by to thank my readers and a special thank you to those who actually review! Thank you all!

* * *

Amon was gone when she woke up, slowly she raised up and rubbed her face and stretched.

_~I wonder if last night really did happen?~ _Robin thought to herself, slowly she walked out into the living room, with her pup on her heels, the smell radiated throughout the room, not a bad smell but the smell of breakfast and fresh coffee, she raised an eyebrow,

"Breakfast is on the stove, it should still be warm, also there is fresh coffee in the pot," Amon explained. Robin still stood there wondering if it was all real or if she were dreaming, Amon looked up from his laptop,

"I told you things were going to change, go ahead, before it gets any colder," Amon smirked at her reaction. Robin walked into the kitchen and found bacon, eggs, gravy, and fluffy biscuits, she grabbed a plate and started piling up the food on her plate.

"Did you already eat?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, just help yourself to the leftovers, I've already washed my plate so you don't have to worry about washing it," Amon explained. Robin took her plate to the table and went back to fix herself some coffee, her pup following into the kitchen right behind her. She poured her cup and walked back over to the table and sat her coffee down and walked over to Amon, she hugged and kissed his cheek,

"Thank you," Robin seriously, he was smiling on the inside,

"You are welcome Robin," Amon strongly. Robin sat down and ate her breakfast,

"Oh wow, this is really good," Robin savoring the taste of the wonderful breakfast that her watchdog had made.

"You think so?" Amon laughed a little,

"You've been holding out on me," Robin smiling, she ate everything on her plate, when she had reached her limitations,

"Can I give Draco some of this, like the bacon and gravy?" Robin making sure it was okay,

"Yeah, leftovers aren't that great anyways," Amon shrugged, she fixed a plate for Draco and he grabbed it down,

"I'm going to have you spoiled in no time," Robin giggled, she put away the rest of the food.

"How do you feel about chili and rice for supper?" Robin asked,

"I actually like your spaghetti and wine, is that alright, we can have rice and chili tomorrow night, but what about lunch?" Amon confused.

"Well I was thinking about skipping lunch if you are wanting a large helping of my Italian cooking tonight, but if you want I could make us some sandwiches for lunch," Robin throwing out her suggestion,

"Yeah, I like the first idea, you really know how to cook Italian food," Amon focusing on his laptop. Robin's lips turned up into a smirk,

"Why Mr. Amon I do believe that is a compliment, I never knew you could give out such nice compliments," Robin raising her brow as she laughed a little, he half-heartedly smiled.

"I am capable of giving compliments to those who deserve to be complimented, why don't you go try on your clothes, don't take the tags off until you are satisfied with them," Amon glancing up at her. Swiftly she moved into his bedroom, she locked the door and tried on a pair of pants with a nice long sleeve shirt and walked out to show Amon.

"What do you think?" Robin turning all the way around,

"It looks good, its going to be nice to see you in some street clothes other than a dress," Amon explained,

"It was the only piece of clothing that I owed," Robin going back in the room to change into another set of clothing, this time a nice turtle neck sweater and another pair of similar pants. Again she came out of his bedroom and showed him the new clothes she had changed into,

"Well, you are going to look nice this winter, maybe you should do something with your hair, I don't mean cut it all off, just some of it, give yourself and different style," Amon explained.

"I don't know, but I guess cutting it and dying it a different color would help at blending in, huh?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, we will have to change our looks, I'm already working on growing a beard out, though I don't really want to cut my hair, maybe get an earring," Amon thinking out loud.

"You could dye your hair dark brown though I am not sure it would take on that black," Robin turning and heading back into his room, she tried on her sleepwear which was a spaghetti strap shirt and matching panties and went to show Amon.

"Robin, you do realize that is a pajama set, I thought since you were prone to sleeping nude you would like it," Amon giving her a bit of a dirty look.

"I like it but I'm still not giving back your shirt or boxers, one because the shirt is filled with your scent and two because your boxers are more comfortable than any panty sets," Robin turning away,

"What's so special about the scent on my shirt?" Amon confused.

"It helps me sleep better," Robin turning her head, she turned her head back around and started to go back to his room again, she tried on a pair of thongs and some hip huggers and a low knee long sleeve shirt, she came out and made another turn for him,

"Last time and I won't bother you anymore," Robin getting his attention. Amon caught sight of the low-neck v-shape light sweater and her chest,

_~She has filled out quite nicely, whoa, where did that come from?~ _Amon thought as his eyes wandered down to where her midriff was showing, he could see parts of her thong showing and when she turned to head back to the bedroom he saw how tight and how nice and round her ass was and thought her ass filled the pants perfectly. Robin giggled a little,

"Don't forget to breathe Amon," Robin smirked as she shut the door and locked it once again.

_~My god, what is this woman doing to me? I have to calm down, I haven't gotten any since I broke up with Touko, that's my problem, I wonder, is her frustrationg sexual also? But she's never had relations with any man, how could it be sexual when she hasn't done anything? Wait, could she really have meant it when she was talking about being a nun? Not to ever be released from sexual stress?~ _Amon winced as his pants were feeling a bit tight,

"Hey Amon, can you help me with my laptop," Robin sitting on the rugged old couch across from the recliner.

"Sure, give me a few minutes," Amon getting up and going to the bathroom, she heard the shower running,

"Cold shower, I guess he has a lot of sexual tension built up," Robin almost in a whisper. She felt sorry for him, he would have to release that tension other than just cold showers or he would, could lose control of his powers too.

_~Can I actually help him without getting my heart involved?~ _Robin asked herself. She was so into thinking about things that she didn't hear him come out of the shower and walk into his room.

_~I really wonder what its like to have a relationship or for that matter have a real kiss, he was my old partner, maybe I could ask him to kiss me…wait, what am I thinking, its just now starting to get good between us, I can't ask him to do that.~ _Robin thinking to herself.

"Robin," Amon standing in front of her with only a pair of pants on,

"Oh, sorry, my… nothing, forget it," Robin shaking her head,

"What is it?" Amon confused.

"I know we need to be honest with each other but I really don't want to tell you, its kind of embarrassing, not to mention it would freak you out and make you push me away again," Robin softly.

"Robin, I won't push you away, if this is going to work, we both don't need the stress, we have to be honest with each other, you can't keep it bottled up," Amon strongly. Robin sighed,

"It doesn't matter but I was thinking of what relationships are, what a real kiss felt like, okay, now, please, forget I even brought it up," Robin shaking her head.

"You know there is nothing wrong with thinking that, we could try it sometime, the kiss I mean, only if you want to, but just not today, I'm having a bit of trouble today, around you, I'm not the person to have a relationship with you Robin, you would get your heartbroken, love hurts, but I usually, um, I'm one of those men that want only one thing, I use women," Amon strongly.

"If you have all that sexual stress on you then you may lose control of your powers," Robin blushing a bit,

"I take care of it myself, but you, you are wondering what it feels like already, you can't miss something you never tried," Amon sighed.

"That's why I was also thinking that you could be my first and only, its not like I will ever get to later on, I wont be able to trust anyone else with my secrets, you are the only one," Robin strongly.

"No, I will not be apart of that, I will not allow you to give yourself to me," Amon a bit testy,

"Enough about my thoughts, can you help me with the internet?" Robin softly.

"Yeah, here, I'll take you through the steps," Amon explained. He sat close to her and leaned over wrapping one arm around her to get it out of the way, he explained as he hit the keys. It took about thirty minutes to hook her up to the internet.

"Now, you are ready to begin surfing," Amon explained, she smirked,

"Thank you Amon," Robin seriously, he caught her green orbs, he was breathless, he just nodded and slowly pulled away. A chill ran up her spine as he pulled away and moved back to his chair, Robin laid down as Draco jumped up on the couch and laid down with her. After a while Amon looked up and saw Robin chewing on her bottom lip, watching her chest rise up and down, he could tell her breathe was swift, meaning something had gotten her roused up.

"Find something you like?" Amon smirking, she jerked her head towards him,

"Well, it's the only way I am going to learn about things," Robin strongly as she blushed.

"The internet has vast information, you can learn a lot about different things," Amon clearing his throat, she went back to reading and Amon went back to trying to plan their future out, but he couldn't concentrate, he found himself staring at Robin laying on the couch, eyes traveled from her semi-long legs in the tight jean pants she wore then his eyes hit a sliver of naked midriff of a tiny waist, then the perfect mounds that lay like two mountains with a valley running through them. Amon glanced back at the laptop, he looked up again and saw her swan-like graceful neck and up to her cherry red lips, to the thin pieces of blond silky hair that always hung in her face, he could barely see the ear lob that was covered in the hair.

_~I would be her first, she wants to give herself to me, why did I tell her no?~ _Amon still glancing at her,

_~Because you don't want to hurt you, right?~ _his conscious seeping in.

_~Yeah, but like she said, we are in this together, all we have is each other, so why not, I mean in order for our plan to work, we are either to get married or leave each other. Should I tell her now or later? Would she really choose the life of a nun?~ _Amon pondered.

"Amon, are you alright?" Robin asked,

"Yeah, just thinking about the plan," Amon strongly.

"Amon, can you explain the plan to me?" Robin asked, he stared at her in the eye for a few minutes, he got up, he slowly walked over to her and brought his laptop.

"You have options, three to be exact, you can either stay with me or separate from me, never talking to me again, or you can go into the church and live as a nun," Amon explained.

"I want to stay with you," Robin quickly answered,

"Alright, um, this is the plan I have laid out," Amon showing her the plan on his laptop. When she got through reading it, she shook her head,

"I will not marry you unless you truly love me and you give up sleeping with every woman you come across, and you have to give up drinking so much," Robin strongly. Amon stared in her green orbs for a long time,

"Are you saying that you love me?" Amon confused,

"I have been in love with you for a long time Amon, I was jealous of you and Touko, the first time I saw you in Harry's in the hallway I fell for you," Robin softly. Again he was quiet,

"Did anyone else know this?" Amon strongly,

"No, I think Karasuma saw it in my eyes, but she never said anything about it," Robin whispered.

"I have to be honest with you Robin, I don't really know how I feel about you, I know I have been keeping you at a distance, and it may be that I didn't want to get involved with you, I didn't want to get attached because I didn't know how this would work out, I need some time, to think, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about your well being," Amon pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I didn't want to get my feelings in the mix, I didn't want to ruin our partnership," Robin explained.

"Robin, you don't have to explain, I know, and its understandable, I think the reason why I didn't want you as my partner was because you were a craft user and I didn't want to have to do another killing of another partner, Kate, she turned on me and there wasn't any trust between us, we weren't friends, we barely were able to watch each other's backs, but the truth of the matter was after the first night in the warehouse you saved me and I had a very hard time accepting that because I didn't want to trust you but you gave me a reason to I've trusted you ever since, you have watched my back very well, you were a good partner," Amon stoically.

"I have to say, the time you kept growling and bitching at me, I didn't expect you to help me escape so many times, and in the factory, I almost didn't make it out but you got me out, that night has haunted me ever since," Robin softly.

"Why," Amon confused,

"I could feel my power take over me, I was burning, my whole body, trying to save the others from the falling debris left and right, I used to much power at one time, I never want to use my power again, I never want to feel that way again," Robin spacing out.

"Robin, hey," Amon turning her head toward him,

"Robin, you don't ever have to use your powers again, I promise you," Amon holding her face in his hands. Robin laid her head in his lap and curled up into a ball, he held both of his hands up and freaked out, he could feel her chest heave up and down,

_~Why didn't she tell me she was losing sleep over this, I had no idea, her body was worn out and she felt hot all over but I didn't know, I'm so sorry Robin.~ _Amon slowly moving his hand to her stomach and one hand to her hair and started playing with her hair. A few minutes later she was calm, so calm in fact that she was asleep, Amon slowly pulled his knees up and Robin flipped over and was still asleep. Amon stared at her and slowly pushed her hair out of her face,

_~You know why, do you really know why you are pushing her away, why you've always had her at arms length?~ _Amon's conscious trying to make him see,

_~She is so beautiful, but can I really be the man she wants, the family man, can I love her?~ _Amon confused.

_~I hate to tell you but you are in love with her and only if you and your heart accept that can you really and truly love her the way she desires and deserves to be loved.~ _his conscious explained.

"You are truly amazing," Amon whispered as he kissed her forehead, slowly she nuzzled her head against his chest as he held her in his arms,

_~I guess I should go and pick out a ring for her, but how do I propose to her, here, maybe at a restaurant or where?~ _Amon thought, he knew he would do it on Christmas Day and then start the New Years off right with new identities, new lives and a brand new house with the nice large yard for their future kids to play chase with Draco in.


	4. A relationship growing

Robin woke up finding herself curled up in Amon's arms and Draco in the middle and they were all still on the couch. Smiling at him she slowly pushed back his long black hair and saw the serene look on his face.

_~Is he really capable of loving me? God, he is so beautiful, whoa, Robin, slow down, you need to be careful, he may break your heart and dash all your dreams, be careful.~ _she grew cautious. Slowly she tried getting up but he just pulled her closer into his embrace.

"Amon, wake up," Robin softly, all she received from Amon was a groan,

"Wake up you big lug!" Robin prying herself from his hold on her.

"I'm up, why did you wake me?" Amon almost growling,

"I'm not allowed to go out and Draco needs to be walked before he…" Robin being interrupted when something squished between her toes, she closed her eyes and made a face, Amon stifled his laughter.

"Looks like it's a bit too late for that," Amon smirked as he looked at Draco who was sitting on the couch wagging his tail.

"Don't just sit there, go take him for a walk, I got to clean this mess up," Robin hopping to the bathroom. Amon growled, he looked at the dog and growled,

"Come on mutt," Amon getting up and trying to find his leash, when he found the leash he snapped the leash on the pup and took the dog out. Robin got her foot cleaned off and cleaned up the mess in the floor and made sure there wasn't anymore messes the dog had made. By the time Amon came back in, she had the puppy pad in a spot out of the way and was fixing dinner and the wine was still be chilled in the freezer.

"Well, he finished doing his business, how is supper coming?" Amon hovering over her shoulder,

"You know you should get out of the kitchen if you want it to remain really good, don't you have more work to do on our plans?" Robin stirring her pasta and homemade sauce, she sprinkled a little something into her sauce.

"What was that?" Amon asked, she smirked,

"Maybe one day you'll find out but not tonight, why don't you show Draco to his puppy pad its over there in the corner," Robin explained. Amon walked away, she shook her head and smiled,

_~He is so cute!~ _Robin thought to herself.

"Mommy must still be a little annoyed at us," Amon playing with the puppy in the living room,

"I'm not annoyed, well, okay, maybe a little, but you need to take him out regularly and when he does his business where he is supposed to you need to give him a treat," Robin explained.

"Of course mommy dearest," Amon smiling, finally dinner was finished,

"Would you like to pour the wine?" Robin asked,

"Sure," Amon coming into the kitchen, he grabbed the glasses and reached into the freezer and grabbed the bottle of wine and popped the cork and it flew and broke the dinning room window, Robin screamed and when she jumped she burnt her wrist.

"Shit!" Robin jerking away from the stove,

"What's wrong?" Amon coming over,

"I burnt my wrist," Robin growled,

"Come here," Amon taking her to the sink and running cold water over it. Amon turned around and shut the stove off, he ran to the bathroom and got some bandages and some medicine and rushed back to her side. Amon sat her on the stool,

"This will help till it heals," Amon carefully rubbing the medicine on her wrist.

"Thank you," Robin sounding shocked at his actions,

"I'm the cause to this, I'm sorry," Amon admitted as he gently wrapped her wrist.

"There, how does that feel?" Amon asked,

"It's better," Robin caught by shock and surprise by his actions, his eyes met hers,

"I'm sorry I scared you," Amon strongly, his eyes showing his guilt. Robin put her good hand on his cheek,

"You don't need to apologize I'm just stressed, and the cork popping caught me off guard," Robing softly, they stared at each other for a moment, Amon was starting to lean in, Robin knew what this was, her first kiss, she leaned in and finally their lips met. Slowly she closed her eyes and opened her lips a little to try and get him to deepen the kiss, slowly Amon put his hand to the side of her face and his tongue snaked over her pouty lips and entered her mouth to explore the warm cavern. Robin was getting chills, here was her ex-partner standing in between her legs, kissing her! Slowly he moved closer into her legs with his muscular body, he moved his hand to her back, slowly they pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to push you into anything," Amon thinking he was getting carried away,

"Amon, no, that was really nice, I liked it," Robin seriously as she blushed.

"I just, I haven't gotten any _affection _since Touko and I…I don't have any control, if I get out of control or cross the line, please, just tell me to stop," Amon strongly.

"You haven't crossed a line yet, why don't we try having a relationship," Robin suggested, Amon thought for a few minutes,

"Yeah, okay, I guess it will help you get an idea of being married to me before you make a decision," Amon strongly.

"I don't want to have sex till marriage though, I want to save that till our wedding night, that is if we have a wedding night but later on I will be willing to help you to an extent with your, um, _problems_," Robin explained. Amon gently pushed her hair back,

"I'm willing to go as slow or as far as you want to go," Amon seriously.

"Thank you for that, you'll have to teach me things, I only know from movies and the internet, but I know that we have to care about each other for this to work, and I know you care for me, just as I care about you, I think we are off to a good start," Robin smiling.

"Robin, I'm sorry I have neglected you and let your dress turn into rags and your shoes fall apart," Amon hugging her, she hugged him back,

"There is a reason that only you can figure out why you held me at arm's length, I really do care about you and I think instead of bottling things up and getting frustrated, that we need to tell each other our problems, that way we keep our stress levels down," Robin strongly.

"I don't know how well I will do at being open because I have never been able to lay out my problems," Amon softly.

"I'll help you, the best I can, remember, we only have each other," Robin strongly, she slowly reached out and held his hand. Amon smirked and leaned over and kissed her forehead,

"I'm here for you too Robin, I promise you I won't shut you out anymore," Amon staring her in the eyes.

"Thank you Amon, lets eat before it gets cold," Robin standing up, she was about to reach for a plate, Amon's arms snaked around her waist,

"Why don't you go and sit on the couch and find us something to watch on TV, I'll bring your plate and wine to you," Amon kissing her cheek. Robin blushed and gently turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips, she walked into the living room while Amon washed the medicine off hands and fix their plates, he came carrying his and her plates, and he sat them down on the table and went back to get their glasses. Once they were settled Amon raised his glass as he gave Robin hers,

"To our relationship," Amon clanking his glass against hers, she smiled,

"To our relationship," Robin pulling her glass away, she sipped the wine and placed it on the end table.

"What did you find to watch?" Amon asked,

"It just came on, I think its one of the x-men movies," Robin shrugged, after a few minutes Amon recognized it,

"This is that new movie, Wolverine Origin, I think is the name, supposedly it's a good movie, Michael saw it in the movie theaters when it came out, he said it was awesome," Amon explained. Robin and Amon ate their dinner and watched the movie together, after Amon ate his dinner and found the cork and stuffed the broken window with a thick blanket he came back to the couch and straddled Robin from behind and started giving her a back massage.

"What is this for?" Robin confused,

"You said your stressed out and I was trying to relieve some stress, you are all knotted up, come on, go get your bath and get comfortable and I'll give you a massage tonight," Amon strongly,

"I need to clean up the dishes and put the leftovers up," Robin yawning.

"Okay then I will take care of it, you will go and try to relax," Amon explained, she kissed his cheek,

"Thank you," Robin getting up,

"Thank you for such a great dinner and the movie," Amon smirking,

"Anytime Amon," Robin shrugged, and off she went to lock herself in the bathroom. Amon switched the TV channel to the news to see if there was any word on the hunters coming after them anymore, he turned the volume up and walked into the kitchen to clean up. After everything in the kitchen was cleaned up, Amon shut the light off and was sitting down to listen to the news when Draco took to barking in the bathroom. Amon jerked up and ran to the bathroom, knowing that something was wrong, he tried the door but it was locked, he threw his shoulder into the door and busted the frame on it, he noticed Robin was submerged fully in the water, he grabbed her up and checked for a pulse.

"Shit, don't die on me Robin," Amon pumping her chest and giving her mouth to mouth. Twice he gave her mouth to mouth and she started coughing up water, he held her head up so she could spit out the water,

"Robin, you scared the shit out of me, don't ever do that again," Amon harshly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, I'm sorry," Robin hugging him as she drenched him with her naked wet form, he calmed down and hugged her back, he grabbed a nice fluffy towel and wrapped it around her.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you, but you died, you can't die on yet," Amon seriously, Robin coughed a little more, she held his face with both of her hands and rested her forehead against his,

"I won't, I'm sorry Amon," Robin closing her eyes,

"Come on, lets get you dried off and to bed," Amon helping her up and drying her off and carrying her to her room.

"Get comfortable, I'm going to go turn the TV off and make sure things are all secure and give you time to put whatever you are wearing to bed on," Amon leaving her room after sitting her on the bed. Amon turned the TV off and made sure the doors and windows were locked. He walked back into the bedroom to find Robin under the covers and laying on her stomach, he shut the door and walked over to the bed, he took his sweater off and pulled the covers down to rest on her lower back. His eyebrow raised finding that she didn't have a shirt or a bra on, he crawled on the bed and sat on her butt, he had some massage lotion and put a small amount in the palm of his hand and rubbed his hands together and started rubbing her shoulders.

"You can go deeper, you aren't going to break me," Robin mumbled, he massaged deeper,

"That feels good," Robin groaned,

"Try and relax, you are tense," Amon kneeding her muscles, she sighed and closed her eyes and tried to relax. Two hours later Amon had all the muscles relaxed in her back and could tell she was sound asleep, he slowly got off of her and slowly pulled the covers over her and left the room. When he made it to his bedroom he crashed onto his bed.

_~Did I ruin our friendship? It feels right though, I'm not alone anymore, it feels weird but it is a nice feeling to know I have someone that cares.~ _Amon strongly. Rolling over his conscious was coming into play,

_~Amon, you know better than to think you ruined your friendship with Robin, her friendship always comes first then her lover for you, do you realize if you marry her, she will be marrying her best friend?~ _his conscious explained. Amon pondered on that till he fell asleep, which he didn't get much of. That night he dreamt of the factory collapsing.


End file.
